Brothers lost
by RiverWhoffleSpikeAndTheOthers
Summary: When an unsub tells reid he has a brother should he believe it or not. Finding out he has could be the least of his worries but when his brother has been with him the whole time in the BAU did either of them know they were related and what will this mean for the team. I do not own criminal Minds. Also co written by i heart reid 23
1. unsub tells

Reid, Morgan, Hotch and Prentiss rushed into the small, wooden cabin near the lake where the unsub had held his latest victim. They rushed inside to see the man they had all been hunting down the past week. The man was white, in his late 40s and had jeans and a khaki coat on it. The unsub was waiting for them and had one of the victims, Clara Helens in a headlock. He pointed his revolver to her head. She had her feet and hands tied up with rope. "Mr Fisher we're the FBI and were arresting you for the rape and murder of 4 people. You're coming with us!" Morgan said in a ordering tone and grabbed his hands dragged him to the car.

Prentiss untied the victim Clara Helens as Reid helped Morgan and Hotch take the unsub out.

Fisher turned his head around to the young agent and shouted in an aggressive way "Dr Reid you're not who you think you are! Your mother was a dirty whore who slept around before you were born. I know more about you then you could ever know…" Hotch pounded his face on the boot of the police van and shouted "Don't you think, you've said and done enough already. You will be locked away for a very long time, Fisher! I am going to shove you in this police car and make sure this will be the last time you see daylight!" Hotch dragged Fisher into the back of the police van as Fisher shouted "Dr Reid, your mother was a dirty whore who slept around. I bet you don't know that you have a brother! I know you have a brother, Dr Reid! I bet you didn't know that, did you?" He laughed as Hotch closed the door on the evil, twisted Mr Fisher.

Reid shuddered as he heard what Fisher was saying about his mother. His mother wasn't a whore and from about nine years old he had to look after her. He never could imagine having a brother at all. For one, his mum and dad always had a rocky relationship and they wouldn't talk to each other for weeks let alone do anything romantically. For two, his mother or father would surely of told him if he had a brother or sister. And for three, his mother only was with one man and they only had one child which was the one and only Dr Spencer Reid. But the thought still made him curious. He was worried and shocked too. "Don't worry about it kid" Morgan said as he saw Reid's shocked face.

"Yeah you can't believe him. He is a sick, evil killer. They wouldn't speak the truth. Anyway he doesn't know you or any of your family. He is probably making up this big lie just so he can prolong his trial a few months. He doesn't want the death penalty so the longer the trial goes on, the more the judge will just give up on the case and send him to an average prison. I will make sure that won't happen though. "Hotch said reassuringly. That reassured Reid a little bit but Reid was curious and wondered if the criminal was telling the truth or not.

"Criminals have been known to speck to truth when it's not in there interest," Reid said regaining his posture. His mind was working overtime and it was trying to work out if his mother had ever mentioned another man or boy. He couldn't think of anything that was majorly important that she had said. But then again most of the thing she did say were about books or scriptures.

"You're not telling us you actually believe him! are you, Reid? "Prentiss asked him after taking Clara to a safe place. Her eyes scowled at a anxious Reid.

"No, but something seems a bit weird! I will check with Garcia tomorrow just to be sure." Reid said. The rest of the nodded and started to walk away. Their job was done but for Reid, his job was only beginging!

* * *

Okay that was bad but I hope you enjoyed it future chapters will be better


	2. the truth

Here is chapter 2

The next morning Reid was about to enter Garcia's office when Morgan when over to him. Reid still had his satchel on his shoulder and hadn't had his staple cup of coffee. It was so important he found out as soon as possible. This really couldn't wait. Morgan was just holding him up. "Reid, you're not serious about what happened yesterday, are you?" Morgan's voice sounded jokey but had a hint of seriousness in it.

"If it is true then I need to find out who they are. They may already they have a brother or something. It's something I need to know. I know a lot of killers have spoken the truth when not about them but honestly I am not sure. I really hope it's false but if it's true…" Reid said before Garcia interrupted.

Garcia from inside her office heard her two favourite men talking. She was curious about what they were talking about. She guessed it was a natural instinct. She came out from her computer safety room into the little kitchen like room where Reid and Morgan were. She snuck up behind them and said "Hi baby boy and my mini genius. I overheard what you were talking about. So, what happened last night, my mini genius?"

"Baby girl, the killer we captured last night…" Morgan started. Garcia nodded and said "Oh that sicko. He was awful! What happened?" "He said to Reid had a brother and somehow Reid believes him," Morgan laughed. Reid felt a little embarrassed as Garcia found out. To Morgan and Garcia, it must have been a huge joke. Reid hated to be the one which was being laughed at which seemed to be remarkable seeming as he was the always one being laughed at.

They both looked over at Reid, who was now red with embarrassment. "All I said was that I wanted Garcia to check if I did have any unknown siblings. In case it was all true. Also if it was true I want to see who it was." He replied. He could feel that someone was going to laugh in his face. He hated it when people laughed in his face about what he said. It made him feel like he was in high school again.

"Ok my mini genius! I love it when you need me for a reason! It makes me feel wanted." Garcia said excitedly as she skipped back into her office which was her computer safety web!

"You're not seriously helping him. You people are mad!" Morgan sighed as Reid followed into Garcia's office. "I guess some people are simply beyond help," Morgan muttered under his breath as he walked over to the coffee machine. He was going to pour himself some coffee and then get on with some proper work. The sort he hated to do… the paperwork after a case. He knew there would be a lot of paperwork regarding this case! He needed some coffee pronto!

"So what do you want first, my mini genius? Birth records, adoption records or doctors records?" Garcia asked as she looked back at Reid, who was playing with one of her pink fluffy bird pens. She usually didn't like people with her stuff but for Reid she could make an exception. His mind was huge and so diverse. She would never know what was truly going on in his mind! "Stop fiddling with that, or else you will break it!" Garcia hissed. Reid knew to put the fluffy thing back on the desk and put his hands together under the desk. "Sorry." He muttered. He knew Garcia could be quite territorial. Well, she did spend most of her life behind the screens in here!

"Hack into my mother's medical record. Check before I was born because I would have remembered her having a baby bump if she had a child after I was born. Also see if she went to the doctors any other times about being pregnant. That may be important," Reid said remembering what Fisher had said. "I am sorry about messing with your stuff. I didn't mean to, I just haven't had my normal cup of coffee this morning!" Reid sighed. "Don't worry my mini genius. You don't do too well without you coffee. Get your coffee while I start hacking into your mum's medical record. It might take me a little while though!" Garcia said. Reid put is satchel down and walked out of her office. He needed his coffee or else.

"Okay getting in to medical records," she said typing away on the keyboard as he walked out.

After 5 minutes

Reid got his coffee and had offered to get Garcia one but she was too busy trying to get into medical records for his mum. He had finished his coffee by the time Garcia hacked fully into Diane Reid's records. "Ah ha. I have something, Reid!" She shouted as Reid turned his head towards her main screen where all the information was. "According to her medical records, Diane Reid was rushed into hospital when she went in labour a month early she gave birth an hour later to a boy. Before you say anything, it was before you were born! It wasn't you my sweet. You have a brother or a half-brother, my mini genius!" Garcia said rather excitedly. She couldn't wait to find out who Reid's brother or half- brother was. Maybe he was smart like Reid. Maybe he was socially awkarrd like Reid. Maybe he coached basketball like Reid did in high school. Maybe he worked in the FBI just like Reid. Her mind was full with wonder as she thought of a slightly older version of Reid.

Reid paused thinking, realising it was true. He couldn't believe it. Well he could but he never knew. He never would have known unless he was there last night. He was scared but excited. He had always wanted an older brother. But he had wished he knew him before his father left. Maybe his older brother would have helped him with his mum. Maybe high school would have been better if his older brother knew him. But at the moment he had to find out who he was and how to contact him. "Find out what happened to him and where he is now. Please Garcia," Reid said.

With a small tear coming from her eye she sobbed "Your mum was so heartless. She gave him up for adoption before even naming him. How could she do that?" Reid just shook his head and said "Garcia, I don't know. Maybe she just couldn't look after a child. I just don't know, Garcia. Come on, can you try looking for him,"

After a few more minutes Garcia had stopped sobbing. "I am sorry for going freaky on you but I don't know how someone could do that. I don't think it won't be hard finding him because most children up for adoption have a name first. Also many children aren't given up for adoption right after birth." She said pounding at the keys on her keyboard.

"Where is he now?" Garcia whispered to herself but Reid was right next to her so could hear her.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked wondering why she would whisper that to herself. If she had a hit why not just tell him? He wondered

"He works in the BAU!" Garcia said with a shocked face. She couldn't believe it. Not only did Reid's brother work in the FBI, he worked in the same department of the FBI. She turned around to face him to see he was just as equally shocked with the news!


	3. telling him

"The BAU! I can't believe it. That probably means he doesn't know we are half-brothers/brothers or else he would of said something in the time we have worked together," Reid said almost shocked that he has worked with him for a long time. It was surreal. This is something no-one could make up.

Garcia nodded "I can't believe it either. I can't seem to find a name yet though. It seems his records are sealed. But I suppose that is expected when you work for the FBI!" She said. It was awesome but scary that two people were related in the BAU. She couldn't believe she didn't know about this sooner.

"Go back to the adoption records. Find out who adopted him." Reid said peering over the screen where she had the adoption records.

Garcia glanced over at Reid then saw him move away "Sorry, "Reid muttered. It had been the second time this morning he had been told off by Garcia. He didn't want to make it a third time. She might slap him and he didn't want to explain a handprint bruise on the side of his face to the rest of the team.

"You were breathing on me," Garcia laughed. Then she went back to the screen.

"Oh my god, Reid. I've got his adoption papers. He was adopted by Sarah and Philip ho..." Garcia started then read the name. In her mind this was surreal. She couldn't believe what her screen was saying. It was totally surreal. She just hoped nothing happened to make it awkward between everyone.

"What is it Garcia?" Reid asked smiling slightly. He knew she had found out who it was. He hoped it was Morgan because they already had such a good brotherly relationship. But deep down he knew it wasn't Morgan and he knew it wasn't Rossi. He was about the same age as his mum so it wasn't him. There was only one man it could be. He didn't like thinking like that though.

"You're not going to like this, Reid. It's Hotch!" Garcia said spinning the chair to face him. Garcia was shocked that her big, scary boss was related to the young, clever Reid. This couldn't be happening. This would definitely make things very awkward.

"What do you mean it's Hotch?" Reid asked realising his brain had been right. He felt betrayed, shocked, stunned, excited, pleased and most of all embarrassed. He was embarrassed that his boss, his friend had been his brother/ his half-brother. It wasn't that Hotch was embarrassing; it was that he would be treated more like a baby if Hotch found out. That of course would be inevitabl.

"Sara and Philip Hotchner are his adoptive parents." Garcia said looking back at the screen. She was still getting over the shock of her boss and her mini genius being related.

Reid's eyes widened reading the screen himself and he also saw the name they gave him 'Aaron Hotchner' it said. He couldn't believe his mum would give up a child without even naming him. Maybe Hotch was the lucky one. His mum was a paranoid schizophrenic who he had to look after until he was 17. He had paid for her to live in a nice home whereas Hotch never had to worry. He never had to know. Reid couldn't help but feel jealous. But overall he wondered how his mum could give up one child but keep the other. Something was just not right!

Garcia was about to say something when Reid walked out of her office and started to head up to where Hotch was. Before he got up to his office, Morgan stepped in front of him and said "what you in such a hurry pretty boy?"

He turned around and shouted "Morgan, Fuck off. I need to talk to Hotch. This is none of you business. Do you know what, I am sick of this. I am sick of being asked what I am doing all the time. This isn't the time to talk to me. What Foster said was true and he is part of the BAU. Now if I can I will find out if he knew anything! By the way I need to talk to Hotch ,get some time off, and you need to get out of my way before anything happens." Reid shouted. Everyone in the bull pen took an eager interest in what Reid was saying. None of them had seen him like this. They were worried but excited. Reid was never like this!

"Whoa slow down there. Who is it?" Morgan asked as he ran to keep up with Reid's increasing pace. He put an arm around his shoulder.

Reid suddenly stopped and looked up to Hotch's office. Morgan would find out eventually. He thought.

"You're kidding! Pretty boy, you're not saying what I think you are saying! Are you?" Morgan asked and Reid shook his head. He decided he had already said too much. He needed to talk to Hotch, to get answers. The unknown was always his greatest enemy. Morgan moved out the way wondering what Reid was actually saying. For all Morgan knew, he might be Reid's half-brother. That would be cool! He thought to himself.

"Thank you," Reid said. This left Morgan asking more questions than Reid was answering. He just looked up as Reid was walking up the stairs towards Hotch's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," He heard Hotch say.

Reid walked in and looked at a concerned Hotch. Obviously Hotch had heard him shouting at Morgan. "Reid, what do you want?" Hotch asked as he saw Reid take a seat. Reid would have been in so much trouble if everybody wasn't worried about him.

"I need to talk to the unsub from yesterday," Reid said shyly. He needed answers to questions he didn't ask until yesterday. Yeah, sure Garcia's computers could tell him stuff he wanted to know but he needed to know how Foster knew. Why he knew? Garcia's computers couldn't answer that. Then saw Hotch's face change from anxious smile to a curious frown.

"You're not serious about what that sick killer said yesterday. Are you?" He asked. He couldn't let one of his best agents be bogged down with a lie. It would ruin Reid's life and potentially the team's future. Also he couldn't let Reid do a deal so that the sick, twisted could get a nice prison life. Hotch wanted Foster to rot in prison.

"I am and Garcia checked through adoptions records. He wasn't lying. Somehow he knew my mother had a child with someone else. Garcia and I also worked out he is part of the BAU. I need to how he knew that I had a brother! It's not normal. Let's face it, I didn't know and he did. I think this might be bad news for the team. If he knew stuff I didn't know about my family, what could he know about the team?" Reid explained. Reid didn't like talking to Hotch unless it was about work especially in his office. It just was weird.

"I'll take you there later if you must. But while you speak to him you need to find out if he knows anything else about any other member of the team. If he does, well we are all in danger!" Hotch said slightly curious now he knew that Reid may had been working with his brother for a few years. He was also worried that this crazed killer knew stuff about the team. If he did, he might tell someone in the prison. Then they would definitely all be in danger.

"You won't. Someone else has to take me." Reid said knowing he would have to tell him. If Hotch came and he didn't tell him before they left, he would be in trouble. He was already in trouble with Morgan. He didn't want to be in trouble with his boss too.

"Why not, me?" Hotch asked now wondering if Reid was hiding something. He didn't want to find out something bad about Reid from another member off the team. If Reid was self-harming or doing drugs again. That thought disturbed him. He really didn't want to think Reid was doing anything like that. He wanted to believe Reid was innocent in a world of guilty.

"Because my brother…" Reid paused and gulped. He really didn't want to tell Hotch yet. Well he didn't want to tell Hotch without official papers. To be honest he didn't want to tell Hotch at all. He wanted this just to be a huge nightmare which he could awake from. This was real life though, so everything would come out eventually. It would be better if it came straight from the horse's mouth. "I mean Garcia worked out my brother to be …well you" Reid said slightly quietly. It was super embarrassing. He looked down and wished he had never said anything.

Hotch's eyes widened when Reid said it was him he couldn't believe it. Reid and him were brothers?!


	4. Chapter 4 talk and father problems

Hotch was relaying what Reid had just said. He couldn't comprehend it. They were too different, too unlike family. "What did you say?" He whispered. He wanted to make sure that Reid had said what he thought he had said. The words out Reid's mouth didn't make sense. Well they made sense but surely he wasn't talking about Hotch. It was just so unreal, so weird.

"I said that it was you. You are my brother, Hotch." Reid said still looking down. He didn't like talking to his boss about stuff like this. He didn't like talking about his private life to other people. If it was up to him, no-one would have known about his mother and no-one would have known about his drugs struggle. But people found out, like they always do. He worked with a team of profilers. If Hotch and he were up, they would work something out. It probably didn't help that Garcia already knew. She was going to tell them if they didn't tell them first.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked. The question was not only on his lips but on Reid's too. But the evidence supporting it silenced the question on Reid's side.

"I wouldn't be telling you now if I wasn't completely sure. If you want to see Garcia's still probably got the files open!" Reid said looking back up from the floor. He knew Garcia wouldn't close down the files especially as it proofed that Hotch and Reid were related. By now she probably had made little avatars of Reid and Hotch together. That really wouldn't surprize him.

"We'll talk to her but does anyone else know?" Hotch asked. He didn't want anyone else to know. Not yet, anyway. It was too weird! The youngest member of his team was his brother. No-one could make it up!

"Morgan, he wouldn't let me up to your office that's why I was shouting down there." Reid said embarrassingly. He was still confused and slightly scared. His mind was working overtime trying to figure out if there was anything similar between him and Hotch. His mind didn't focus on his emotions or actions at the moment. His mind just dealt with the questions and thoughts. If anything did happen, he wouldn't be able to control himself. He was mentally unstable. All he knew had cracked into tiny little pieces on the floor. The only piece he could identify was that him and Hotch were brothers somehow.

"Fine!" Hotch said. He trusted Morgan not tell anyone else. He got up then both him and Reid headed down to Garcia office. This was not going to be easy. Especially as Garcia had a habit of telling people stuff they shouldn't know. Garcia was definitely not one to shut up. Hopefully she hadn't told anyone yet.

"Hotch, Reid what are you doing here?" Garcia jumped when saw them both. She pretended she was doing some work whereas in reality she had been making pictures of Reid and Hotch together in Photoshop.

"I've told him Garcia," Reid said seeing the look she gave him. She had given him a scared look. Whenever Hotch was in her office it often meant bad news. Either a case or something happened to a member of the team. Both cases were bad.

"Oh well. What I was going to ask before you stormed off my mini genius was if you wanted to know anything else .If you want me to I can try to find everything else on you know. Sir…" Before Garcia could finish her sentence, Hotch interrupted.

"Have you got a father on my side ,yet?" Hotch asked as he assumed Garcia found out almost everything. But he wasn't 100% sure whether she could find a father. Whether she could find his father. His true father.

Reid wondered whether that was useful. He wouldn't fight Hotch on it. Before this morning he had no idea Hotch had been adopted let alone his brother. He guessed that it was important to him and just nodded along. Then he shouted at Garcia "Go back to my mum's medical records between just before Hotch was born and to when I was born. See if there are any males with her. If you can find that sort of information?"

"How did you even tell it was me?" Hotch asked in a childlike manner as Garcia typed on the key board. He was fascinated by what they had found but wondered how they stumbled across it.

Reid explained what they had found and the adoption papers. The whole story. Garcia had been like Athena (Greek god of wisdom). She knew everything about everybody and she was very wise. But she had a big mouth. He supposed every god had a downside!

"Hang on go back to the adoption papers. Doesn't it usually have the birth parents on as well?" Reid stated. He knew the adoption papers would have birth parents on just in case the child actually wanted to get back in touch with them. In this case the child never knew he was adopted so naturally never got in contact with his birth parents.

Garcia switched back to the adoption papers "Ah here! Son of Diane Reid and unknown father!" she said sighing. She couldn't believe it. First Reid and Hotch were unknown half-brothers and now Hotch doesn't know who his true father is. "No offense but Reid's mum. Sorry I meant your mum was pretty heartless. I mean she didn't even put a birth fathers name on the birth certificate. She never even acknowledged your existence, Sir. How isn't she heartless?" Garcia angrily said. She sounded like someone had offended her personally. 'How could anyone do this?' she wondered. Hotch had gone to a corner of her office. He was so sad, so offended, so upset, so outraged. He wondered how he never knew about this. 'Reid's mum wasn't the only heartless one, my adopted parents were too. They didn't even tell me I was adopted.' Hotch thought to himself. This was definitely going to be tough on Reid and Hotch!

**With the others**

"What's up with Reid?" JJ asked as she walked out of her office. She had hearing him shout. It just wasn't like Reid to be shouting at Morgan especially in the bull pen. "I don't know JJ. I heard him too. It's weird for him to be like this. I just hope he's not on drugs again!" Prentiss whispered. No-one could know about him and drugs unless they were in the team.

"I don't think he is on drugs. I think he's confused. He spoke to Garcia earlier about what the unsub said last night. Anyway, they found out its true. " Morgan said in replience to both the women's questions. Everyone was in the bullpen now other than Garcia, Reid and Hotch. All of them were facing Garcia's tech room.

"What did the unsub say?" Rossi asked confused. He hadn't been at the scene last night. He had been with JJ at the police station while Hotch, Prentiss, Morgan and Reid had been arresting the unsub.

"He said that his mother had been with someone else other than Reid's father. Apparently he had a half-brother according to the unsub. Anyway the unsub called Reid's mum some horrible things." Prentiss said. Rossi and JJ looked shocked.

"Oh my god. Maybe he's found out he has a brother whose some serial killer or some rapist. That's why he is angry!" JJ said shocked then saw Rossi leave the room and followed him. She couldn't believe Rossi was just leaving the bullpen before anyone found out what was going on.

"He's not a serial killer." Morgan said. He had to say that much he couldn't let anyone think that. Not when he knew part of the truth. He couldn't let half the team believe Reid was related to some sicko. He couldn't do that to his best friend!

"And how do you know that?" Prentiss asked with an attitude. She wanted answers now. Morgan had just made a mistake by revealing he knew something about the identity of Reid's mysterious half-brother. Prentiss would make sure she found out as much as she could from Morgan before she moved onto Garcia. "Come on tell me who he is? Please, Morgan." Prentiss begged. But Morgan shook his head and laughed "You will get nothing out of me!"

**With Rossi and JJ**

"What's wrong Rossi?" JJ asked as she followed Rossi into his posh office. It was even better than Hotch's office even though it was common for her to go in there.

"It's nothing," Rossi sighed. He didn't want to reveal what he was hiding. He didn't want anyone to know but he knew he would have to tell Hotch soon.

"If you know something about Reid's brother you should say. You don't want all the girls to gossip about it. It would probably ruin Reid's work life if we gossip about him all the time. Just tell me. I promise I won't tell the others." JJ said. She would keep to her word as long as Rossi gave her some information. At least she could be there for Reid if he wanted to meet his half-brother and it all went wrong. She loved Reid like a brother so she felt extra protective over him. He was the youngest!

Rossi turned around on his chair to face her. He paused for a slight movement before whispering "Before Diane was married to William, I slept with her !"

DUN, DUN, DUN! That may not mean that Rossi is Hotch's father. It may. I'm not telling you yet. Yes in evil. Sorry that chapter was my least planned so if bad sorry!


	5. answered questions

"Have you ever told Reid?" JJ asked. She couldn't believe what Rossi said. She couldn't believe what Rossi had done. For sure, everyone had a past but he slept with the mum of one of the team members. This was definitely something which she shouldn't tell to anyone else. The thought of it sort of repulsed her a bit.

"No and didn't plan to. It was before he was born. We were only kids." Rossi said. He never wanted to tell anyone about this but now hearing that Reid had a brother he was worried that maybe he was the father. He didn't want to be a father. He just hoped if he did have a son by Diane Reid, it wasn't a psychopath. He really didn't want to think like that. But knowing his luck, he had a kid who was a psychopath who was hooked on some sort of drug. He just hoped he wouldn't have to arrest him. He hoped he hadn't arrested him already!

**With Garcia, Hotch and Reid**

"Are you alright, sir?" Garcia asked seeing Hotch in the corner upset. His pain was clearly visible. All he knew about his family had just been ripped into little pieces. His life was in tatters and the pieces were impossible to put back together. Or that's what he thought.

"Just being lied to. How, why?" Hotch sobbed. Both Reid and Garcia were seeing a different side to Hotch. They had never seen him so visible upset. They had seen him angry. They had seen him happy. They had seen him sad but not this sad. Hotch was seen visibly crying in the corner. He had brought his knees to his neck and buried his head between the gap. He was like a scared little child.

"You and me, both. That's why we need to talk to the unsub to get answers. If he knew about us then what else could he know?" Reid said. He didn't like unanswered questions. He didn't like that Fisher knew more than Hotch and he did. He didn't like Hotch being like this. He didn't like being emotionally unstable either but so far he hadn't done anything that stupid. Well nothing he considered that stupid.

Thinking about it Hotch agreed with him. He got up slowly and wiped away his tears with his suit sleeve. He looked pretty bad but he decided to help Reid and headed to the prison that Fisher was being held at. That must be better than doing nothing. Both men left Garcia's office and made a B line to the lift. Now must be the time they interview Fisher. They shouldn't waste any more time.

**With everyone but Hotch and Reid**

"Garcia, does Hotch know something about Reid's brother? He looked pretty upset when he left your office. What happened?" Prentiss asked Garcia. Garcia knew Hotch and Reid would kill her if anyone else found out. They wouldn't be happy at all!

"I said to Reid I wouldn't tell," Garcia said sitting with the others. She decided if she said nothing then she wasn't technically lying to anyone. She wanted people to know but if her best friends knew. There would be too many answers for the boys to answer. They had to many questions to ask. They didn't need any more questions.

"We will all find out soon enough!" Morgan said. He wasn't 100% sure what was going on but he had a few ideas. He wanted find out what was going on. He wanted to be there for Reid when this whole thing went wrong. Nothing ever ended well where Reid was concerned. It wasn't his fault. It was just that he had a lot of bad luck.

"Don't you know?" Garcia asked Morgan .She thought he had knew. She thought Reid had told him when Reid was shouting at him. Reid was a bit weird. He was quite scary now he learnt he had a half-brother. He was very scary when he found out who his half-brother was!

"I only know he's one of us." Morgan said then realised he had betrayed them. He couldn't believe it had slipped out of his mouth. Reid was going to hate him. He had betrayed his best friend. Reid was emotionally unstable so god knows what he will do when he got back. He had already got aggressive towards him today. He didn't want to be in a fight with his pretty boy. He had betrayed both of them. Hotch probably would forgive him but Reid… He wasn't sure if Reid would ever forgive him. He couldn't live if Reid didn't like him and just snubbed him. They were like brothers! "Hopefully Reid won't kick your ass when he beats you up, Morgan." Prentiss joked.

"Hotch is his brother. Both of them are going to kill when they get back. Please don't let them know. They will kill me." Garcia said then saw everyone looked as shocked as she did. She was so scared. She didn't want to fight Reid or Hotch and she definatley didn't want to lose her friendships with both guys. But she supposed she had already lost that by revealing to the team that Hotch and Reid were related.

**At Virginia prison with Fisher**

Fisher was sitting at a table when he saw Reid and Hotch enter . He laughed as both agents started to sit down. "Dr Reid, agent a pleasure. What do I get this pleasure for?" he said smiling evilly.

"Believe me, we don't want to be here. We just want answers!" Reid said. Reid could feel Fisher about to laugh. 'I should have said I. I shouldn't have said we!" He thought to himself. He might have given away his greatest card too early.

"Ah so you two know the truth or did you not believe me? And Dr Reid, you obviously don't know a lot about your mother if I had to be the one telling you this news! Do you? And agent Hotchner, how nice to see you again. How long has it been.43, 45 years now. It's great to see how you have grown. My father would have looked after you but your father rather you got adopted than go in with your true family!" Fisher exclaimed. He loved playing games with people's minds. He loved that he was getting in both agents minds. He loved how it irritated both of them.

"We know some of the truth, yes but we need more answers. If you don't answer our questions we will make your jail term longer and say you were stalking a FBI agent." Hotch said as they put a couple of files on the table. He was sure that he had Fisher where he wanted him to be.

"Ok, Agent Hotchner. What do you want and I may answer your questions!" Fisher said. He was not going to answer any of the questions he didn't want to answer. He was smart and he knew the longer he held out, the longer he would wait for his death sentence. If he got one.

They looked at each other and Reid said "How did you know?" He really shouldn't have said that. He knew he shouldn't have said that. Reid looked down as Hotch turned towards him, sighed and whispered "Reid he wanted to get that out the way!" Hotch knew Reid was a risk but he could jeopardise the whole investigation into Foster's killing. If Reid got violent, he could get suspended or Hotch would have to arrest him. He didn't want to arrest his college, his friend. Hotch didn't want to arrest his half brother!

"Your mother told me," Fisher said with a evil smile. He had known theses agents had been related all of his life. He loved teasing them with snippets of information. He could see the anger rising on Reid's face. Reid was getting really pissed now. He could kill Fisher. "You see, I'm her cousin. So agent Hotchner and Dr Reid, we are all related. I do assume you two are half brothers. It is clear Dr Reid is going to hit something or do something he shouldn't do in a minute. If you hit me Spencer, I will have no choice but to say you assaulted me and I will make sure you will end up just like me. In prison and without a job! I was so much better before I became what I am now…"

"A cold, hard, sick murder!" Hotch interrupted. He could see Reid about to blow. Hotch hated how Fisher seemed to have the edge over one of his best agents. Reid was about to hit Foster. He was so emotionally unstable. He needed Hotch to help him. He needed Hotch to get him out of there before he did get a criminal record of his own. But he needed to hear more. This sick evil basted was so enchanting while being so evil.

"Well yes but before that she told me. She told me about what happened in her life. How she was such a whore!" Fisher continued. He was so calm but Reid almost had smoke beckoning out of his ears. He was so mad.

"Okay next question. Why did our mother have a child years before me but when she had me,she kept me? Go on tell me you bastard. You don't have a right to call my mum a whore. Who do you think you are?" Reid shouted with his eyes glaring at Fisher. He was trying to keep calm but his anger was overtaking him. It was like he was a split personality and his horrible personatlity had taken over. He hated how powerless he felt. How powerless he felt over his emotions. He had to take back his emotions. He looked at Hotch almost pleading with his eyes to get out of here.

"Because she didn't think she could care for one because of her schizophrenia. She wasn't with anyone when agent Hotchner, here was born but with you she was married to William." Fisher said. He almost laughed as he saw Reid almost exploded. He could tell Hotch was trying to calm his co-worker down but Hotch was starting to get mad!

"But wasn't she with my father?" Hotch asked confused. He was confused about what Fisher had just said. Surely she had to be with someone to get pregnant. It wasn't possible to be pregnant without a man. Surely! It had been 1965 when he was born. IVF hadn't been invented and he was sure to get pregnant a female had to have sex with a man. He was sure of that!

"He left her a few months after she found out she was pregnant. He was a complete asshole. He would never of provided for anyone. All he cared about was himself." Fisher added. He couldn't help but smile seeing Hotch rise with anger. It was like he was facing a wall of fire. Either agents could blow now. It would be so funny to see who punched out first. Who lost their job first! Everything was just so funny.

"Who was he?" They both shouted nearly at the same time. Fisher laughed as he saw Reid trying to fight his anger. He saw how red Reid was in the face. It was like a volcano about to erupt. Both agents looked at each other slightly. Fisher knew and to him all of this was so funny. What was he laughing at? What does he actually know? Were two of the various questions going through their heads at the time.

"Ah the exciting part!" Fisher exclaimed. He loved what he was about to reveal. It was going to tear the BAU to pieces and was going to make Aaron Hotchner's life hell! This was going to be so fun! Both agents were going to explode in here and if they didn't lose their jobs before leaving the prison, were never going to look at a single member of their team the same again. "Another one of your agents is your father, Aaron. Are you ok if I call you that? Well I don't care what you really think Aaron. You really are in a family business. The fact you work with you half brother and father is remarkable. But I suppose you never really knew your true family Aaron. Did you? I bet you don't even know that the world famous writer David Rossi is your father. Did you Aaron?" Fisher said smirking. He had really tipped them over the edge. He loved knowing all this information on three FBI agents. He could use this as a bargaining chip. It sure would be easy!

Both Hotch and Reid looked at each other. Both were amazed by what they both had just heard! Was this the truth though? They needed more answers from Fisher.


	6. 6 Reid blows and talk with Rossi

Both Reid and Hotch were shocked they couldn't believe what Fisher had just said. A man they had both worked with for a few years now had slept with the youngest member's mum. They knew everyone had a past. Reid had his schizophrenic mum and his drug problems. Hotch had his abusive father. JJ had her mum and sister's deaths. Everyone one on the team had a bad past which they all knew about but never talked about it. No one liked to talk about a bad past. Everyone liked to focus on the present and future. But their jobs forced them to look at the past. But what Foster was saying, it really couldn't be true. Reid had clenched fists under the table now and he could blow any second just depending what Fisher would said. If Fisher said anything about his mum he would kill him. It didn't matter about the consequences. His mind was overcome with anger.

"Who did you say?" Hotch asked. He was probably more shocked about the revelation then Reid was. He couldn't believe what Fisher said. He couldn't believe he could be related to Rossi. It was so unbelievable. He couldn't believe what his ears had heard. Rossi and he had almost nothing in common.

"I said your agent David Rossi. Famous book writer, David Rossi is your father, Agent Hotchner!" Fisher said smiling. He could tell Hotch was totally confused and probably couldn't control what his mouth said and Reid was so angry he couldn't control his actions. He loved seeing two FBI agents in a really bad way. He would have taken one of the FBI but he thought it would be more fun doing his despicable things to girls. He thought it was but he had never done anything to a fed.

Both Reid and Hotch looked at each other they were both thinking the same thing. If Rossi knew then he had to be the one they spoke to not Fisher. Fisher was just a middle man who knew about the family situation. The only way they would prize information out of him were offering him a deal. He might lie to them too. But that would happen with any human they spoke too. They were going to speak to Rossi though. He probably had answers to questions they couldn't ask anyone. Also he wouldn't ask for a deal or anything. He might ask for no-one else to know but they didn't want anyone else to know what was going on anyway!

"That will be all but before we leave, do you know anything about any of the other members of the BAU? If you do tell us know and we promise we won't charge you on anything you say. So do you know anything about Special agents Prentiss, Morgan, Garcia or Jareau?" Hotch asked. If he knew anything about any of them he would make sure he was in solitary confinement for the rest of his life. If he did know anything he could tell someone and well the team didn't want a serial killer going after them!

"Only what you, whore mother told me which was about you two and Rossi. Well she didn't know your name Aaron. We lost touch about ten years ago now! I suppose that's good for all of us. Let's be honest Aaron if I don't know anything about your team that's good for you because no serial killers will go after you. And for me it is good because I won't be locked up and not be able to talk to anyone for the rest my life. We both will have some sort of freedom!" Fisher said then turned to Reid. He knew if he said the slightest thing to fuck him off, he would be beaten up. That way he could cause Reid to lose his precious job. If he couldn't be happy, no-one else could! "You know she wants you to visit her more often. She doesn't like being there. She wished you never made her go there Spencer. She regretted having you. She said you were just a selfish asshole who thought he was the boss of everything. She said you were her biggest mistake!" Fisher said. This wound Reid up even more. He could see that Reid could punch him at any time. He loved how Reid looked when he was angry. He had pushed a button inside of Reid. A huge, red button saying don't press. Reid was so angry about what Foster said.

Reid couldn't take it anymore. He got up from the seat and raised his fist as if he was about to punch him then Hotch grabbed him. Hotch grabbed his fist and looked at the bright, red, angry Reid. He didn't look like the Reid that he knew and loved working with. He was an angry man who was very emotionally unstable. Anything could happen. He was pleased the guards had disarmed both men when they came in.

"Reid calm down," Hotch whispered as he grabbed him and pulled him back. He grabbed the files on the metal table. He pulled Reid back and put his arm over the young agents shoulder and whispered "We are leaving, now. Before you do anything so stupid!" In one hand Hotch had a sniffling Reid and in the other were four case files. He saw the guards at the wire door and nodded. They let him out and said "Agent Hotchner, here are your guns. Hopefully we won't have to see you again too soon." He nodded. The guards were only trying to be nice but they all knew soon they would meet again.

The walk out of prison seemed to last forever. It was so awkward. The men had walked in pretty much silence. Reid had been sobbing all the way back to Hotch's SUV. They went into the SUV and Hotch started to drive out of the prison. When they were outside the prison grounds and were on a highway, Reid looked down and whispered "I'm sorry,"

"I've never seen you act like that before. Ever! What went on in there?" Hotch asked. It was as if Reid was a completely different person. He was completely emotionally unstable. He would need some help. Hotch was sure of that. 'Well, the kid's idea of his life had been ripped up. He has no idea who he is any more.' Hotch thought to himself.

"Only when people talk about my…our, I guess mother like that but in also confused and slightly jealous," Reid explained. He hated people talking about his mother like that. She wasn't a whore, she was ill. She wasn't a mental case; she was a woman who he loved. But his love felt betrayed. He had been lied to all his life. What had he done to deserve to be lied to?

"Why are you jealous?" Hotch asked. He was confused still about the fact that Rossi was his father but at this moment he was more worried about Reid. Reid had never been like this. Reid had been the sweet, young, innocent one not the aggressive, angry, emotional one. Reid had never gone over the edge like this.

"I'm jealous of you!" Reid said. He hadn't admitted it yet. He hated how he felt. He didn't want to feel like this towards his boss but it seemed that Hotch had the better life. He had got everything he had ever wanted in life, Reid hadn't. He had to look after his schizophrenic mum until he was 18. He had to pay for his mum's medical bills. He sacrificed so much for his mum but Hotch had never done anything for his mum. He had so much more.

"Me, why?" Hotch asked. He couldn't believe what Reid was saying but everything everyone said at the moment seemed to be true. He was even thinking if someone said that pigs could fly it would probably be true. Well today had been a rather mad day!

"Because my father left me when 9, I had to take care my mother till I was 18. That's when I made her go to where she is now. I write to her every day but it's mainly to suppress my guilt. You never had to deal with them. You never had to deal with the pain of being a child of a crazy person. You don't understand. Growing up I was teased all the time. I bet you were never teased in school." Reid shouted. Then he remembered where he was. He was in Hotch's car so he decided to avoid all eye contact by looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry but we both never got told. We were both betrayed. I can't help if you were bullied at school, but that's the past Reid. I can't do anything about that now. We have to move on. Don't shout at me about your past. You don't know what my childhood was like!" Hotch said. He didn't want to expand further. Reid could see that he didn't want to expand so shut up and decided that was probably better than getting into more trouble with Hotch.

"I think we should talk to Rossi. He should have more answers!" Reid said. He guessed that Hotch didn't want to talk to him yet. Well he probably just pissed him off. He didn't want to annoy Hotch. Well he was still Reid's boss!

"I suppose so." Hotch whispered. He knew he had to. He just didn't want to. It was going to be so awkward and it would be so complicated if it wasn't true! He didn't want Rossi think of him as a weird boss who would just randomly accuse someone of being his father! He didn't like the fact that he would have to talk about something so personal to Rossi.

**Back at the bullpen**

As Hotch and Reid walked in, they only saw Rossi in his office. In some ways that made it easier. It was better if no-one else was in his office but Hotch wondered why they weren't there as they walked into his office and took a seat. No-one was around other than Rossi which made Hotch and Reid very suspicious.

"Where are the others?" Hotch asked suspiciously. Did the others know already? He wondered. 'He was too suspicious of the others.' He thought to himself. He tried to lay all his suspicions to one side and let Rossi explain.

"Well JJ and Prentiss finished their paper work and decided to leave early. Morgan and Garcia are in her office. Why do you ask?" Rossi said. Seeing them return he could tell that they knew what he had done and was now more worried that he was Hotch's father. He didn't like that thought as it was weird but he was glad that he wasn't a psychopath or on drugs. He supposed it was better that his boss was his son that a drug dealer or something.

"Can we talk to you, Rossi?" Reid asked not looking at Rossi directly. He tried to avoid all eye contact after what happened in the prison. He couldn't suddenly have a mental outburst at Rossi. It wasn't his fault that Reid's live had just been torn into pieces.

"Sure, oh and Morgan and Garcia accidently told us about you two. You will have a lot of questions tomorrow!" Rossi said. He almost joked it off but he saw Reid's and Hotch's eyes glaring at him. 'Only if looks could kill!' He thought to himself.

Reid sighed. He didn't want them to tell anyone. He felt angry but he tried hide his anger. It could wait till tomorrow. He could talk to Morgan tomorrow. Well when he said talk… "I'll talk to them later." He just hoped Rossi didn't say anything to make him angry again because if he did, Morgan and Garcia would get more than a talk and he didn't want to hurt them. He also didn't want to get hurt. That wouldn't be good for anyone!

"Where did you go anyway?" Rossi asked. He wondered what they had found out already. That way he could cut out some parts, he didn't want to say.

"To talk to Fisher about how he knew." Hotch said.

"Did you find out anything?" Rossi asked. Hotch hadn't given him much information. He needed to know whether they had found out yet.

Hotch gulped. He didn't want to say this yet especially not to Rossi. But he had to say it. He whispered "That you're my real father."

Rossi didn't look that shocked. He looked rather pleased the revelation had come out. At least that way he didn't have to say too much! He sighed "I guess you want an explanation,"

Both nodded. Reid added "Yes please!" It was weird but so exciting! He couldn't wait for an explanation of what had happened between his mum and Rossi. It was the untold story which would have never been told if it wasn't for Fisher and Garcia!

"We were 13 when we met. We went to school together. We started dating about a month after we met. By the time we were 15 and started to get into a more serious relationship, one night we went too far. I knew that then and I certainly know that now! A mouth after that she told me she was pregnant. I couldn't believe her. When I did, I told her to abort the baby or if she did have it to give it up for adoption because we were too young. Far too young to look after a child. We were just children ourselves. We couldn't handle looking after a baby."

Rossi paused for a moment "Two months after she told me, my parents moved to California. I had to get leave with them. We never saw each other after. When I was old enough, before I started writing, I tried to find out what happened I could only ever find things on Spencer. Everything I searched on her was about you, Spencer. So I guessed that she had aborted it. That's why I never told you Reid and I'm sorry Hotch for betraying you. I never meant to betray either of you. I bet neither did your mum, Reid, but I suppose she could never properly tell you. It's something you can't add to a conversation. I bet your adopted parents didn't want to tell you either Hotch, probably for the same reason!" Rossi finished then turned to Hotch. He could see tears coming from the corner of his eyes. He could tell this didn't help Hotch at all. In fact it had a detrimental effect on him.

Hotch couldn't take much more. He walked out the office into the bullpen where a few moments later Reid followed.


	7. talk with morgan and garcia

As Reid followed Hotch out of Rossi's office, he asked "Are you ok?" He could visibly see that Hotch wasn't but thought it was better to ask. 'Stupid human emotions!' he thought to himself as he ran to catch up with Hotch. Hotch seemed to be walking mega speed today!

"I'm fine," Hotch sighed. He lied. It was so obvious that he had lied. It was written all over his face. He was lying to keep his head straight. He couldn't break down in front of anyone. He couldn't in front of the team. He was the leader of the pack and leaders can't show any negative emotions. If he did it could off balance the whole team. "It's been a long day," He added. He saw Reid was only going to ask questions if he had said anything else.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." Reid said as he headed to Garcia office. He knew Hotch wasn't alright but nor was he. Morgan and Garcia had betrayed his trust. He needed to sort something out!

"Where are you going?" Hotch asked as he saw Reid not head in the direction to leave. He was actually heading more towards his desk than to the lift to get out of here. He was slightly confused but could guess what Reid would do. He didn't want either of them to be hurt tomorrow, he had a feeling they would have a case to handle. Reid and Morgan were valuable assets to the team and if either of them was hurt. Well the case wouldn't be dealt with so well.

"I'm going to talk to Morgan and Garcia. Might as well get it over with. I promise I will try not to hurt either of them. But I can't guarantee anything." Reid said as Hotch nodded. Hotch knew if Reid didn't talk to them soon there would be some very serious injuries. At least if Reid talked to them together, Morgan could hopefully calm him down or at least restrain him if he tried to hurt anyone. Hotch just continued walking towards the lift. He just wanted to get home and relax. Though relaxing probably wouldn't help!

**With Morgan and Garcia**

They were doing 'work' as Reid came in. At the same time, they both turned round. They could see Reid was annoyed. But they didn't know what and who he was annoyed at.

"Reid," They both said at the same time turning round.

"Can I talk to you?" Reid asked. He was still slightly annoyed with Fisher. He was very annoyed at what Rossi said that happened. His head was confused and annoyed. That probably wasn't a good mixture!

"Sure, you don't need to ask! You can talk to me anytime." Morgan said. He was concered at how Reid was. Reid was not himself.

"Garcia, why did you tell everyone?" Reid asked. He turned to face her directly. She looked very embarrassed as Reid faced her. She was like a school girl who had been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing.

"It was Morgan's fault. He mentioned that he was in the BAU!" Garcia said pointing at Morgan. Reid looked straight over at Morgan. He was so mad and disappointed at Morgan. He thought Morgan could keep secrets. He thought best friends stood for something. He thought he could trust Morgan. But he was wrong!

"Thanks, Baby Girl. You're the one who said it was Hotch. Not me!" Morgan said. They were both guilty of betraying Reid's trust. Morgan evidently was sorrier than Garcia. But still Reid couldn't believe they would tell the rest of the team. It was a secret! He was so angry and upset. He felt so betrayed. He hated it!

"I trusted you not to tell anyone!" Reid shouted. He had to walk out of the office before he did something he would regret. Again! He didn't want to hurt either of them but the anger in his head was beginning to take over. He could so easily beat up either of them. He had to leave now before he did again do something stupid or something he did regret.

**At Bennington Sanitarium**

Later in the night, at the Bennington Sanitarium, Diana Reid was looking out the window. Heather, another schizophrenic there, was wondering the garden. She loved the garden; to Heather it was so peaceful. The staff kept it neat and tidy. The staff also made sure the garden was colourful and full of flowers. It was beautiful. It was a place of heaven! Diana, still looking out the window suddenly heard a gunshot. Then she saw Heather (her friend) fall to the ground.

DUN DUN DUN!


	8. new case this one means bad news

**I don't know if I have mentioned this yet but it is set at the start of series 4.**

The next day at the BAU, JJ was reading some of the files that had come in on her desk that morning. Going through the cases she saw one that caught her eye. One that the whole team would want to solve quickly. She knew the team would want to solve this case before anything happened to one of their relatives.

Usually she would go to Hotch before she presented a case but it seemed like she didn't have the time to brief her boss, this time. She gathered the others in the conference room. She saw that Hotch and Reid were as far away from Rossi as it could possibly be. She guessed that they either found out the truth about him or he had told them. She had guessed something had happened after she and Prentiss had left. She hoped it wouldn't affect the case.

"Ok JJ, what do you have?" Hotch asked as everyone entered in the conference room. He knew it was an important case. Maybe it had something to do with the team. Maybe it was a unsub who was murdering at a rate which was faster than 48 hours. Maybe it would affect a team member. Maybe it would effect a few team members. He just didn't know.

"Ok you may not like this," JJ said looking at Hotch and Reid. She looked sad as she spoke. It was definitely bad news. She paused just as she was about to continue. She knew this would hurt Reid the most. She turned mainly to Reid as she spoke "But last night at Bennington Sanitarium, there were 3 murders."

Reid's faced paled slightly when he heard the mention of where his mother was. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He was pained as he thought about what had happened. He just hoped his mum hadn't been murdered or seen the murders. If she did see anything she could be next on the unsub's list.

"Who got killed, last night?" Morgan asked. He could see Reid was scared about it. He knew Reid was affected by what JJ had said. No wonder, his mum could have seen or even worse, been killed. He also could see Hotch was trying to comfort Reid. Both men could swear Reid was either going to faint or cry. They could tell. "Heather Allison, Elizabeth Beling and Olivia Berlina were all shot last night." JJ continued as the photos of their murders flashed onto the screen. The unsub had all shot the victims. Reid paled slightly as he made the connection. Hotch, on the other hand, had no idea that was where his newly found mother was. Only Morgan and JJ knew about Reid's mum. Reid had told them about his mum.

"Garcia, check to see if they have anything in common." Hotch said. Then as Garcia got up to head to her office. She had a lot of work to do.

"They do have something in common. All 3 of them have schizophrenia and the unsub is going down in alphabetical order as it's the first 3 people killed were A and B. He will only decide to stop killing when there are no schizophrenic people in the home left." Reid said. He was slightly relieved when JJ had said their last names. He knew his mum would be quite far down on the list. But he needed to solve the case before his mum was on the top of the list. The team were amazed by what Reid had just said. No wonder they called him their genius! This could be the lead they needed to start profiling the sick person who was killing these poor people.

Reid had turned slightly pale. Everything seemed to be happening at once recently. In the past 2 days he had gone from being an only child to finding out that he had a half-brother that he had worked with for several years and that his half-brother's dad had been working with them for about a year now. And just to top it, his mother was in danger of being killed. He wondered if someone was trying to destroy his life. He was definitely the weakest in the team. Morgan and Hotch could restrain the unsubs. Prentiss was also very strong. Rossi could shoot a gun, so could JJ. His only weapon was his brain. His brain sometimes wasn't enough. It was probably had something to do with Fisher. But Reid had no proof that Fisher had anything to do with the murders. The only thing he wanted to do was keep his mother out of danger. But he didn't want to make her move, it would disrupt her. He would probably lose more of her if he did that. He knew that his mother was in danger and there was almost nothing he could do.

Both Hotch and Rossi could see him paling but before they could say anything Prentiss asked "How do you know that. I understand that you're a genius and everything but how can you tell that by their names?" She asked inquisitive. She knew that Reid was very clever but she couldn't figure out how he could know all the victims had schizophrenia and the unsub was going in an alphabetical order. He must have had inside knowledge. Surely the genius wouldn't revise lists that you couldn't get hold of unless you had a mini Garcia. Reid always tried to stick to rules.

"Because that's the place where my mother is living." Reid gulped looking at Hotch whose eyes suddenly widened. Reid also glanced at Rossi but he had the same expression as Hotch. The only ones who didn't were Moran and JJ. "Also the unsub obvious knows them as there would be no way to know that they had schizophrenia unless you were someone there or a relative. So, he was probably someone who had recently been released. Or he could work there. But that's unlikely because people are extremely vetted before working with such a vulnerable group of people." JJ said. She had a lot of knowledge of this type of unsub. She had worked on a few cases like this in the past but instead of mentally ill people it was children. She didn't like how Reid looked. He looked as pale as a ghost!

"Then we should go and find the unsub." Reid heard a voice he looked round and saw that it was Morgan who had said it after few moments of silence. Reid was thankful for Morgan's words. Morgan had stopped any awkward questions coming to him yet. He knew the plane ride would be full of questions about his and his mum's past. He just hoped Morgan would help him avoid them too. Though that probably wouldn't avoid all the questions forever.

"Garcia, check on any news reports or newspaper articles this morning and see if you can find anything. Everyone one else wheels up in 30!" Hotch said then left the room where Reid followed. Everyone followed. Hotch avoided asking anything. This case needed everyone's full attention. Anything that side tracked the team would be bad for the case. Even potentially the outcome of the team after the case.

Before they left Garcia had said "On it sir." then left to her office. She knew it would be important and she didn't want to get told off again.


	9. plane journey

They got on the plane. The plush interior didn't change the situation. Hotch was still angry at Rossi and Reid was still very unstable. Rossi and Hotch sat on opposite sides of the plane (as far away from each other as possible) but Reid had decided the stuff that happened yesterday didn't matter and just sat where he usually sat, opposite Morgan.

"Sorry I have to ask. What's up with you two? Why do you keep being far apart? It's not like you two. You two usually sit near each. What's happened?" Prentiss asked noticing that both in the conference room and here on the plane Rossi and Hotch didn't want to be near each other. She had no idea why they had decided to sit on other sides of the plane.

Hotch Reid and Rossi looked at each other and nodded towards Reid. Reid knew he would have to talk. He didn't want to but he had to. He pushed his voice to say "After talking to Fisher last night, Hotch found out that Rossi was his real father and Hotch hasn't wanted to go near him after talking last night." He sped through the little speech. He knew the other two wouldn't say a thing and he didn't want his mum to be in any more danger.

Everyone who didn't know that apart from JJ (who had already guessed) looked slightly shocked. They couldn't believe Hotch and Rossi were related. They couldn't believe Reid and Hotch were related. They couldn't believe the whole thing. It was like a dream you would have after eating too much cheese.

"Guys I have something!" Garcia said on through the webcam. Garcia's voice broke up the awkward silence.

After everyone had relived from the shock, Hotch asked "What is it?"

"There were only 2 witnesses but only one has done an interview. The one who did the interview was heathers brother Alex who had come to visit…" Garcia paused she couldn't tell Reid or Hotch what else she had found. She knew it would break Reid's heart.

"Who was the other one baby girl?" Morgan asked. Garcia looked over at where she could see Hotch and Reid. She didn't want to say it but she knew she had to. It would benefit them in the end.

"The other one was Diana Reid." She finished looking both at Hotch and Reid through the camera. She knew it upset Reid. He had gone pale and looked like he was about to cry. It left her almost heart broken. She didn't like to see anyone upset.

Reid was shocked and upset. He couldn't believe what Garcia had just said his mother was already in danger but now she had seen one of the victims get shot. She was more in danger. What if the unsub had seen her? What if the unsub was going to kill her next? What if she committed suicide or something because she had seen the horrors he never wanted her to see? What if? What if? All the bad outcomes came to Reid's head. It never ended well for him.

"Thanks Garcia," Rossi said. After no one else spoke. They were all too busy with their thoughts.

"Who saw what victim?" Hotch asked. Both he and Reid had hoped she hadn't seen as she was probably in more danger now than before. Everybody knew that if the unsub saw her, she might be next.

"The brother Alex saw Elizabeth get shot after finding his sisters body and Diane saw Heather get shot." Garcia said through the web cam. Almost everyone forgot she was still on the computer. "Do you need anything else?" She added. If the team needed anything sorted out before they got to Las Vegas she could get it sorted out.

"We will call you if you're needed." Hotch said as Garcia switched off the webcam. She wasn't her usual chirpy self. She logged off before saying a cheery comment or something. She obviously empathised with Reid. Or she felt sorry for Reid.

"When we land, I think we should split up Reid and I will go to see Diana, Rossi and Morgan can see Heather and JJ and Prentiss can see the victims," Hotch said thinking. He was thinking about his real mum and how Reid would be around her. He was worried for so many reasons.

"Why me and you?" Reid asked. It wasn't that he didn't want Hotch to go with him but he was worried that their mother may already know who adopted her first son. He didn't think it was appropriate to introduce Hotch if she did. But he had the same worry if she didn't. His genius brain had no idea what to do. He had no idea what to do. This was so confusing. This whole thing. Only a couple of days ago he was an only child. Now Rossi was related to Hotch and Hotch was related to Reid. This whole web was confusing. And to top that a serial killer was going after his mum. His brain couldn't quite understand what was going on.

"Would you rather Rossi go with you?" Hotch asked. He didn't want to go but the others were vital to be in other places. He knew it would be best if he and Reid went. He knew what happened between Rossi and Diane and thought he would be inconsiderate to let Rossi go. The others were important to other places.

"I can't go and see Diana not now." Rossi said paling. He didn't even really want to do this case not after everything that had happened but he felt more sorry for Reid as in the past 2 days he had gone through a lot. A lot that most people don't go through in their entire lives. A lot almost all people don't go through in a year. This situation was definitely one of a kind.

"Surely you've gotten over her. It's been 43 years and you've been married what 3 times since you last saw her." JJ asked looking over at Rossi and working out Hotch's age. She knew Hotch wouldn't love the whole team knowing his true age but they all probably did anyway. She knew Hotch wouldn't really mind.

"Thank you for sharing my age JJ!" Hotch said in a slightly jokey tone.

"When I last saw her I told her to get rid of the baby and that I would see her in the morning and how would she would react if she told me and I said I had been working with him from 1997. You know it isn't right." Rossi said looking away from Hotch. He was ashamed of what he had done. If only he had stayed with Diane. If only he hadn't slept with her. If only. If only… He could allow his brain to wander to those thoughts.

"Rossi has a good point with him. She will remember his name but with me, she may not know who adopted me. She may not even know my name." Hotch said and then added "Did you say my name during the Rebecca case?"

"I only said Garcia's and ...she may not even remember the Rebecca case depending what sort of day she's having. Sometimes she has very bad days where she doesn't even know my name. I just hope today isn't one of those days." Reid said sadly. He knew if she was having one of her episodes it would be impossible to talk to her. He hated how he felt at the moment. He was suddenly struck with an astonishing amount of guilt. He couldn't believe what he was doing but before his mind could react, his body bolted towards the bathroom. It felt as if he was going to be sick but nothing came out. Then he started to sob. The sobbing was uncontrollable. He couldn't hold his tears in any longer. They seemed like a flood passing his eyelids. His brain seemed to have no control over his body any more. He was pretty much useless to the team and the case. He was too close anyway. What if his mother died before the plane landed. He would never forgive himself.

"What's wrong Reid?" JJ asked from the outside of the bathroom. She got out of her seat as soon as he bolted to the bathroom, so did Hotch and Morgan. None of them wanted to see Reid sad but they had to help him get to a level where he wouldn't suddenly have an emotional outburst. Reid hadn't locked the bathroom door and the team saw the sombre, pale, thin human being sobbing uncontrollably on the toilet. This was definitely going to be hard on Reid. Whatever the outcome was.


	10. Diane remembers

When they arrived in Vegas JJ and Prentiss headed to the hospital morgue where Heather, Elizabeth and Olivia were. The others headed to Bennington Sanitarium. When they arrived the receptionist (who was wearing a white suit and blue shirt and was behind the white wood desk) said "Hello Spencer, I assume you're here because of last night. Aren't you?" He said.

"I am Spencer Reid. We are with the FBI. We want to talk to Alex Heather's brother and my mother please, " Spencer said knowing he would probably be doing most of the talking this case. He wasn't the most confident but he was the only one that Diane trusted. That was the main reason why he would be talking a lot.

"I'm Agent Hotchner. This is Agent Rossi and Agent Morgan," Hotch said looking at them respectively.

"Well Diane is in the lounging room and Alex is in heathers room. I'll take you there," The receptionist said. He looked nice. "By the way my name is Matt."

Before they followed him Morgan went over to Reid. "It will be okay kid," He whispered and patted his back Reid gave him a small smile. Then Morgan and Rossi headed up to Heathers room. He knew Reid was a bit upset and hadn't fully recovered from earlier. He knew Reid was very unstable at the moment.

"Come on Hotch," He said as they headed to where Diane was. "Hello mum," Spencer said. He had composed himself after the plane journey. He thought he wouldn't suddenly flip out or anything. Diane was sitting on a small cream sofa chair. The seat was facing into the middle of the room.

"Spencer, it's nice to see you. It's been a while." She said putting her journal to one side. "You haven't wrote to me in 2 days. Why?" She added. She still remembered his name and didn't seem mad. Reid assumed she was having a good day.

Reid and Hotch looked at each other "I'm sorry. I've been busy," He lied. Well it wasn't fully a lie he had been busy finding out about Hotch and him. But still when he was busy he still managed to write to her. It didn't seem appropriate to write to her about what had happened the past couple of days.

"I'm not here on a social call. We're here because of last night." Reid said. He knew his mum would tell him what happened last night. As long as it didn't set off an episode, they would be alright.

"I guessed that as you have a work college with you. What is his name?" She asked. She seemed to remember words. Reid thought that was one of the things they shared.

"Agent Hotchner and is there somewhere more privet we could go"? Hotch asked trying to brush of his name. He didn't really want to dwell on especially with Diane.

"Yeah my room," She said as they went up to her room. She paused thinking she knew the name but dismissed it. She thought Spencer must have mentioned his name before. It didn't really bother her.

The got to a white door with a silver handle. "This is my room," Diane whispered. She opened the door to unveil a small room which was painted a slight hint of blue. The bed was a hospital style bed but the room had a small turquoise couch and a small bookcase. The room also had a small, wooden, writing desk with a small wooden chair. Reid sat down on the turquoise couch and Hotch sat on the small wooden chair. Diane sat on the bed and looked down at Spencer. "So Spencer, why do you want to speak to me?"

"Do you remember what you saw last night?" Reid asked. He knew his mum would ask questions about his visit unless he didn't ask questions first.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I was writing in my journal then I heard a gunshot but I can't remember after that." Diane said rubbing her head. She was worried and confused. She was so confused. Last night was a blur.

**With Rossi and Morgan**

As they waked "Alex. We're the FBI we want to talk about your sister," Morgan said

Neither of them heard any sound "In here," Rossi said as he saw a door wedged open slightly.

They entered and saw who they guessed was Alex laying on the bed covered in blood "Oh god," Rossi said then got his phone out What are you doing ?" Morgan asked Alex looked like he had been shot like the other 3 girls. The killer must have been close.

"Telling Hotch and Reid," Rossi said as he started to dial Hotch's number.

"Yeah the unsub might be going in that direction next. " Morgan said. He was worried what might happen if the unsub targeted them next.

Rossi dialled Hotch then waited for him to answer. He just hoped Hotch didn't ignore the call!

**With Hotch Reid and Diane**

Reid was trying to get Diane to remember without stressing her too much. His mum wasn't good when she was stressed. That's when Hotch phone rang.

"It's the others," He said. Then he answered the phone.

"Rossi, what is it?" Hotch asked. He noticed his voice was a bit different.

Diane suddenly looked up when she heard Rossi's name.

"Do you have anything form Alex yet?" Hotch asked. He was curious about how Rossi was sounding.

"Not exactly." Rossi said over the phone. He knew Hotch would ask further questions. Some of which he wouldn't know how to answer.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked. He was confused about what Rossi had just said.

"The unsub got to him first. He's dead!" Rossi said.

"Oh god and you think he's coming here next," Hotch asked. He knew the answer but he needed to know whether someone else shared his opinion.

"Yeah. We're going to see if there's any evidence here." Rossi asked as Morgan was looking around. They both knew they needed CSI up here to investigate better.

"Ok. Call Garcia and see if you can get anything on him." Hotch said

"Sure Aaron, see you later." He said.

"Bye Rossi," He said. Then he hung up the phone. He knew it was important to keep with Diane. She could be next.

"Alex is dead," Hotch mouthed to Reid. He could see Reid was more worried now.

Reid eyes widened then he looked over at Diane. Diane was playin with her fingers and she looked like a child.

"Did you call the man on the other end of the phone Rossi?" She asked. She wondered if she had heard him right. She knew the name well!

They both gulped "Do you know him?" They asked pretending like they didn't know already. They knew what had happened over 40 years ago.

"No. Yes, I knew a David Rossi once but I had forgotten till I heard you talking to remember him today. I always thought he was a fantasy. I'm sorry Reid but I forgot till today I had a child with him." She said. Reid's face wasn't shocked. He had already found that out.

"I know." He whispered and looked away. It upset him that his mother suddenly remembered. It upset him that she had not remembered beforehand. It upset him that she hadn't told him before, even though he already knew.

"Hang on, you said your name was Hotchner. Didn't you?" She asked turning to Hotch. Cogs were beginning to turn in her mind. She remembered almost everything from her relationship with Rossi like it was yesterday.

"I can't remember but I think the people who adopted him were Hotchner's" She continued.

"It was." Reid said. It upset him that somehow his mother seemed to remember this.

"We found out yesterday, " Hotch said. He could see how upset Reid was. It sort of upset him too.

He regretted saying Rossi name. It complicated things more. It just made things 100 times worse!


	11. Diane's devastation

As Rossi and Morgan finished collecting evidence from Alex, they headed down to where the others were.

Walking down they bumped into a female who was in her late 30's and had long blond hair "Sorry ," she mumbled as she walked past the two federal agents.

"It's fine mam," Morgan said. His mother had always taught him to be respectful to people even ones who bumped into you. That's probably one of the reasons why the women seemed to love him.

"I'm Antonia Straker," She said. Then she walked of suspiciously. The men didn't really notice her but they didn't have to or so they thought! Just as Morgan and Rossi were about to start walking again, Morgan's phone rang. It was Garcia !

"Hey baby girl. What do you have?" He asked in his usual manner. He loved Garcia but not in the way he loved one night stands or anything like that. He loved her in a deeper way but he had never acted on his feelings.

"Ah well, it looks like we have 5 potential suspects, my chocolate Adonis. They've all been released from there in the past 6 months." Garcia said. She was her usual cheery self. Even though they were working something which had the potential to be so sad for the team, she was cheery and kept the team hopeful of finding this son of a bitch who was killing poor, schizophrenic people!

"Narrow it down, Garcia, to people who have schizophrenic." Rossi said. He just wanted this case and the whole situation with him and Hotch to be over. He couldn't wait until he was at his mansion sipping good quality whisky without any worries again.

"Okay just looking. Ah 2 people, Jim Bolton and Antonia Staker. If that helps," Garcia said. Her job was done at the moment and she knew that.

"Yeah it does. Thanks, Garcia." They both said. Then Morgan disconnected the phone.

Rossi looked in the direction Antonia went "I'll go warn the others, you follow Antonia." Rossi ordered. He was in command when Hotch wasn't around! Nothing would change that!

Morgan nodded, and then he headed in the direction Antonia went. Not knowing whether it was too late already. Maybe she had already killed someone else. Maybe… He couldn't let those thought occupy his brain. He needed to take her down and stop her before anyone else got hurt.

As Rossi got down to Diane's room, he paused not initially sure he should of gone down. He knocked on the door then heard Reid say come in. Hotch walked over to him and whispered "What the hell are you doing down here, Rossi? You know you can't be here. I've not told you to come down here. If you really needed someone down here why didn't you send Morgan?" He said annoyed. He was annoyed that Rossi had come down here and was with Diane after what had happened. "David Rossi ?" Diane said looking up from her journal. Rossi couldn't talk. Not her. Not at the moment. Not when her life was in danger. "Can we talk outside?" Rossi asked Reid and Hotch. They nodded. They knew whatever he was going to say it would upset Diane even more than she needed to be. They knew that it would mess with her if Rossi was in the room. Whatever needed to be said couldn't be said to her face!

"Mum, we're just going outside the door, if that's okay. We will be back." Reid said and Diane nodded as the men walked out the room.

"What do you have?" Hotch asked. He was upfront with the question because he wanted to solve this case quickly so that Reid had peace of mind. So that he had peace of mind.

"We found the unsub. She was released 5 months ago but she's here today. Morgan's following her." Rossi said as he felt a panic come over him. 'Oh my god. I've let Morgan go after a psychopath with no protection other than a gun' He thought as the panic descended on to him.

"What's her name?" Reid asked. He needed to know whether he knew the name. He needed to know whether his mum had mentioned her before. He was scared for his mum!

"Antonia Straker. Garcia is finding more information but so far all we know is that she is schizophrenic…" Rossi said as the panic faded a little. He knew Morgan had experience with dealing with unsubs and he was fit so probably wouldn't get hurt.

"Fine I..." Reid stopped at the sound of a gunshot. They rushed back into Diane's room to find her lying on the bed. She had been shot in the neck. She had been dealt a fatal shot.

"Spen...cer " She choked as blood started to pour out of her mouth.

"I'm here mum don't die on us." Reid said almost crying. He had to stay strong in front of his two superiors. He needed to stay strong for her. He knew she didn't have long left. This was definitely a fatal shot.

"Take c...are of your...self" She whispered. She was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

"You're not going to die mum, please…" Reid was almost begging. He couldn't watch her die. She couldn't die! It wasn't fair! Everything bad happened to him! What had he done to deserve this? He wasn't a rapist or a murderer. But he seemed to have everything bad happen to him. Hotch and Rossi came over to him as he started to sob.

"Aaron Hotch...ner, I'm s..orry for ...aband...oning you." Diane said to Hotch. She knew she would die but Reid was pleading her not to .Hotch couldn't reply. He was lost for words. He too was upset but Rossi looked like he could cry. He had to stay strong for everyone especially Reid.

Diane looked almost pleadingly at Rossi "T..ake care of t..hem. I st...ill lo..." She took her last breath and closed her eyes. She was dead but Reid was still pleading for her not to be.

**Ok yes I am evil also who thinks that I should bring Reid's father in for Diane's funeral**


	12. Aftermath

"Reid," Hotch said after Diane had died. Reid was on the floor sobbing next to his dead mother's body. It happened so fast . The shooting, the death. Everything. Reid didn't know what to say or do he was trapped inside his head. His thoughts had seeming disappeared as the emotions of anger, jealously; grief, sadness and pain over ran his brain. He couldn't let it all out at once; all of that emotion would override him. He couldn't handle that. He could help but to let silent tears gush down his face. He had just witness his mother leave him all alone. He was abandoned. He was so emotional unstable now. He was alone in this battle against his mind. He was alone throughout his life but now He was alone. Alone and he would never be the same again. He had lost the only woman he truly loved. He had just lost his mother.

"Reid, are you alright?" Rossi whispered as EMTs disappeared to get the coroner. Reid was in a total dream like state. It was as if he was in a trance. Inside his brain was literally exploding. His brain didn't understand how to deal with this. Even though he had gone through loss before he had never dealt with something so bad. He had never dealt with something which had caused him not to function like this. The slient tears continued to fall as both Hotch and Rossi tried to get a reaction from the clever agent.

"FBI! Put down the weapon," Morgan shouted as he caught up with Antonia. "Why?" She growled as she lifted the small revolver and pointed it to Morgan. "Don't do that Antonia. You know that this isn't going to help you. If you put down the gun, I promise you will get help…" Morgan said as he dropped his gun. He knew if this didn't go right he was dead. "See, I won't hurt you. *lifts his hands up* See I have no gun." He whispered as the woman looked at him. Suddenly her demeanour changed and she looked shocked by what she was holding. She had tears running down her face as she threw the gun away from her. She sobbed "What have I done?" as Morgan cuffed her and escorted her to a police car which was parked outside the sanatarium.

"Reid, I know this will seem… I don't know how this will seem to you, but I would be relieved if I was you. Morgan caught your mum's killer…" Rossi said as he put his phone away. He had just been on the phone with Morgan. This seemed to do nothing to Reid. Reid was too emotional to concentrate on anything for more than ten seconds. He couldn't believe someone could do this. He couldn't believe this had happened. He needed to get away from here. He needed to go somewhere where he wouldn't have to worry about other people seeing how he was. He needed to get as far away from here as possible. He got to his feet and murmured "I need to go," The slient tears still fell as he left the room. He couldn't let anyone see him breakdown. He stumbled out of the santarium as Morgan pushed Antonia into the police car. He could see that Morgan turned his head as he walked on.

He didn't care who saw him. He didn't care who cared. He didn't care what people said. He wasn't listening; he was in his own little world. The only things his mind thought about was his emotions and walking. He wouldn't have cared if Steven Hawking stopped him on the street today. He probably wouldn't have noticed. Some how he got to a park/ forest and got to a bench. It was circled by trees and a field. He sat down on it and started to let his mind let out some of the emotion he had tried to hide from the team whilst being at the sanitarium.


	13. Morgan worrries

Morgan ran up the stairs to Diane's room to see the two older agents on the bed where Diane's body must have been. He had left the police chief to finish arresting Antonia. Basically the case was over for them. The coroner had pick up the body before Morgan had come to the room. "Are you going to let Reid run off like that?" He shouted as the older agents looked at him. "No, Morgan. I wouldn't but I know he wouldn't go too far plus if he does and we can't find him Garcia can track him because he has his phone on him." Rossi said as he started to let a couple of tears fall out of his left eye. "I know, but what if he does something he knows he shouldn't do like go back to the drugs. You know he is unstable at the moment, what if this pushes him to the edge?" Morgan said as he fretted about Reid. He didn't want to lose his best friend forever because his best friend had been so depressed he overdosed or worse he was so out of it he walked unknowing into a bad situation. He couldn't stand it if that happened.

"Just leave him to have some peace. He might actually need some time alone Moran. He has been through a lot these past few days. He needs some alone time. We are going back to the hotel, are you coming?" Hotch said as he tried to maintain his composure. He was the strong one. He had to stay strong for the team and himself. "Ok," Morgan murmured. He wasn't happy that Reid was alone when he was like this. It worried him. Reid could get into any sort of trouble. He didn't want to feel sad or alone like Reid did now. He wanted his best friend back to normal. He didn't want to pick up a coffin full of dead pieces again.

The three men left the room as CSI teams swarmed into it. They all felt a bit down and depressed. But not as much as Reid did. He was sitting on the bench with his head in his hands and he was rocking forwards and backwards. Everything was starting to sink in now. As everything did it made him feel even worse and he felt so guilty. He began to think it was all his fault. He hated the guilt and the anger which was rising in him. He was jealous his mum's final moments were shared. He was angry about her leaving. He was angry at his luck, at his life. Nothing ever seemed to go right for him. He just sat there and continued to cry as the gruesome moments of his mother's death haunted his brain.

Morgan couldn't stand not knowing where Reid was so called Garcia. "Your technical guardian angel at your service. What can I do for you my chocolate god?" She said as she answered the call. She sounded like a ray of sunshine in a sky full of grey. She was the ray of sun everyone needed. Morgan gulped and whispered through the phone "Baby girl, Reid's mum's died." He heard her shocked expression through the phone. He could hear her sobbing as she asked "How is my baby G man? I am coming out there to you. I need to protect him. I need to support him." Morgan paused as he didn't know what to reply with. He didn't know where Reid was let alone how he was. After a long pause Garcia asked "Do you know where Reid is?" Morgan shook his head as he said "No, that's why I called you. Do you mind if you track his phone or something?" "Do I mind? That is so easy to do. Do you mind doesn't even cover it. I could probably do it in my sleep. *tracks the phone* Well my baby boy, our genius is in a park. I'll send co-ordinates to your phone while I book myself on the next available flight to Vegas. I'll see you tonight chocolate god. Garcia out." Just like she said she was going to do, Morgan had a GPS location of where Reid was. Morgan saw it was a park and it was only about five-ten minutes' walk away. He made his excuses to Hotch and Rossi and started to walk to where Reid was.

As he walked further and further into the park he saw it quite a wooded area. He walked until he got to a small bench will a huddled ball of a person on it. He knew it was Reid (he could tell). He walked over to the bench and sat down next to him. Reid saw him approaching and thought about running away but his body seemed to be paralysed. He just accepted that he wouldn't be left alone by anyone for very long anymore. "I suppose you want me to talk about how I am feeling or something." Reid snapped as Morgan sat down. "No, Reid, I just wanted to see you and take you back to the hotel before anything happened to you. I know this will be hard for you but if you get to the hotel we can sort everything out with everyone." Morgan sighed as Reid turned to face him. He took him hands away from his face to reveal his red, puffy eyes and his tired and sad looking face. "I'm sorry. If I go to the hotel with you can I have some time alone?" Reid said as he knew Morgan would stay with him unless he knew Reid was safe. "Sure." Moran said as he got to his feet and took Reid's hand. "Let's get going. The team is waiting for us," Morgan whispered.


	14. Sorting things

**A few days after the previous two chapters. Reid has been in a hotel not doing that much. Hotch and Rossi have now talked but are still very awkward and avoid each other. This is now where Reid is going to clear out Diane's room and other stuff. Also Garcia has flown in to help Reid and the others cope they have also planned a funeral date for Diane.**

Hotch and Rossi were sitting down at the breakfast table. The rest of the team had gone out to get coffee and breakfast but Hotch and Rossi had been chosen to look after Reid. Since Morgan had found him at the park, Reid hadn't spoken much. He hadn't really done anything much. He hadn't left his hotel room and he had been a recluse. The only reason he was drinking or eaten was because the team had forced him too. He wasn't himself at all. Everyone had been worried about him. Hotch and Rossi came downstairs and ordered breakfast. Hotch ordered porridge and Rossi had ordered croissants and muesli. While Hotch and Rossi were waiting for their food Rossi asked about Hotch's childhood. "Dave, my childhood was awful. My adopted dad got drunk and beat me or my mum. When my mum left him, the beatings got worst. The only reason I endured it was because of my younger brother. If my dad beat me he avoided beating Sean. I hated it. My childhood was awful. I don't like to talk about it. I'm sorry." Hotch said. He hated to think about it. "Why didn't social services get involved?" Rossi asked. He didn't like to think about Aaron getting hurt. "My dad always lied and because Sean didn't get beaten social didn't do anything about it. Can we not talk about it anymore, please?" Hotch asked as he turned away. Rossi nodded and then the food arrived.

**A few minutes later**

Hotch went Reid's hotel apartment. He knocked and heard Reid say "Come in." Reid sounded better than he did a couple of hours ago but still pretty bad.

As Hotch walked in he saw Rossi was also in the room. Rossi left breakfast a little bit before Hotch did. Hotch needed to have some time to compose himself after what he had told Rossi earlier. "Hi Aaron," Reid said. In the past week he had gotten used to calling him Aaron but he still called him Hotch sometimes. Aaron was much more casual but if he was at work Reid was sure he would call Hotch, Hotch.

"Where are you going?" Hotch seeing both men about to leave. He hadn't realised that Reid actually wanted to go out today. He would have worn something more casual.

"We're going to Diane's room," Rossi said as he tried to hide his sadness. The sooner he got this sorted the better.

"Sort some things out. JJ and Garcia might be coming later in," Reid said. He was still sad about the whole thing, he couldn't believe his mother was dead. He didn't like to believe it but he knew it was true.

"Do you want me to come?" Hotch asked. He only had half an hour with her but already knew that he would of preferred her as a mother then his adopted mother. His adopted mother had left him and his brother when he was about five. He had resented her for that.

"Rossi is coming so you're coming." Reid said walking out the room. He hadn't stepped out of the room for at least 2 days now. But he wanted to get back to his real home back in Quantico.

**At Diane's room**

As they were clearing some things out, Reid was taking most of her books and behind one was found a picture of a newly born baby at a hospital. He looked at the back and saw that the date was not when he was born but when Hotch was born. He was surprised but knew Hotch would be happy.

"Hotch, Rossi." He called them over. They both walked over and Reid gave them the picture.

"What's with the picture of you?" Rossi asked. It was black and white but did resemble both of them in ways.

"It's not me. Look at the back, Hotch." Reid said smiling slightly. He was happy his mum had kept it. He hoped Hotch would be happy too.

Hotch looked at the back of the and saw that the date wasn't Reid's birth date. It was his. He smiled knowing that maybe she had never fully forgotten him or that she had guilt. He preferred to think she had never fully forgot about him. It seemed a nicer way to think.

"She never forgot you properly." Reid said. Both Rossi and Reid agreed to let him keep the photo.

Hotch, Rossi and Reid went back to looking through things. Reid decided that he would phone some people, friends and family to tell them what happened. He just hoped it wouldn't be too upsetting or take too long. He didn't want to be reminded for too much longer.

**10 minutes later**

As Reid was going through the contacts he saw one he wasn't sure whether to phone or not his father, William Reid. He wasn't sure whether it would be appropriate. He wasn't sure whether he could forgive his father after what had happened. He wasn't sure.

**Ok short I know sorry I have a poll on my profile whether William should be at the funeral please look also there will be no updates till next week as my co writer is on holiday**

**Review and vote**


	15. The funeral

**Ok I have skipped to the funeral of Dianne just after the service it's a week since she died**

Reid was standing looking down at where his mother's black coffin had just been placed into the ground. He was given a small pot with some dirt in it and was asked if he wanted to throw some into the hole where his mother was. He just grabbed a handful as the vicar went around and offered the same to the rest of the guests. He couldn't believe it had happened. How could he let it happen? In his mind everything was his fault. If he hadn't gone out of her room that horrible, fateful day. He never wanted his job to affect her. She was an innocent woman. She had never hurt anyone or anything like that. He cried because he thought he could have prevented it. He could have protected her. He could have stayed with her. He wept with no care about who was around. He didn't care if anyone saw him like this. The only woman he admired and had been with him throughout his life… The only woman who he knew wouldn't desert him… The only woman who had been with him through black and blue… Good and bad had left him. He couldn't believe this was happening. He hated himself. He should have been with her more often. He was weeping for everything that evil bitch that had killed her had taken away. He knew now exactly how all of the victim's families felt. To him Diana was the only person he would ever consider as real, true family. As he wept, he heard a familiar voice say "Spencer?" He looked round to see his father; William dressed in a black suit. He looked very smart but looked as if he hadn't been crying. Reid was still angry that his father had abandoned him and his mother but he was too upset to turn back to where his mother laid. "I'm sorry," William said as he walked over. Reid nodded slightly and turned to face away from him. He didn't want to speak to him after all that he had done in the past to both him and his mother.

"You don't look like me anymore!" William said as he turned to face Reid.

"They say people look like their dogs too," Reid mumbled whilst not looking at him. They were silent for a few minutes. The silence was awkward but Reid knew if he said anything else to his father he would either breakdown into a teary, sad mess or an angry rage which he would later regret.

"Do you want to meet my team I work with?" Reid asked. He didn't want to talk about his mother and he didn't really want to talk to his father but he knew his father would try to talk to him again and again if Reid didn't redirect him to someone who wasn't so much of an emotional wreck. He had enough of today. He had had enough of his mother's death and grief. He hated how he felt at the moment.

"Of course!" William said following Reid to the others.

After introducing Morgan, Garcia, JJ and Prentiss, Reid walked towards Rossi and Hotch who for a change were talking to each other. The past week or so had been really awkward between both of them. The only time they spoke to each other was when they were on a case and still that was awkward. But somehow they had set aside their differences and were talking to each other.

"Rossi, Hotch." Reid called over and then saw them walk over. His voice was strained but Hotch and Rossi heard him and saw him with his father which both men thought was strange. They had never seen his father before.

"This is agent David Rossi. Rossi this is my father William Reid." He said hoping he wouldn't spill anything about the whole Hotch/ Rossi thing. He hoped Rossi and Hotch would distract his father whilst he grieved at his mother's funeral.

"Nice to meet you. I've read some of your books!" William said looking at Rossi.

"Thank you," Rossi said whilst he smiled. He liked how most of Reid's mother's friends and relatives had read his books. It made him think of how celebrities must have felt when they got recognised. He liked it though.

Reid then turned to Hotch "This is Agent Aaron Hotchner my br…boss." Reid said seeing Hotch's look when he nearly called him his brother. He knew his brain wasn't up to much. His genius brain was changing into an unreadable mess.

They both nodded "I haven't said thank you for phoning me," William said turning to Reid.

"You were her husband before you left…" Reid said getting angrier and angrier.

"And I'm your father!" William reminded him. Reid was getting really angrier with this small reminder. To him William was just a man who happened to have sex with his mum and his mum got pregnant so had him. To him William was certainly not his father!

"You left when I was 8 I had to look after my mother till I was 17. Rossi would have been a better father then you!" Reid said almost shouting. He had automatically regretted shouting that straight after the words had escaped his mouth. He knew Rossi wouldn't forgive him. He knew he would get lots of questions and to be honest, he probably would bite the head off anyone who asked anything. He was definitely not in the mood for questions!

"Did you just say Rossi would have been a better father…? Why would he even be a father?" William asked. He was intrigued by what his son had said in that fit of anger.

Rossi was glaring at Reid, guessing that William wasn't the type of person who would let such a phrase go. Reid had made a huge mistake by saying it. Hotch looked at Reid but tried to stay straight. He knew that if he looked normalish he could get away with it. He could act like nothing happened or say Reid had meant someone else. He could get all of them out of this situation if he acted normally. Well that's what he hoped. Reid just looked away knowing he would have to explain about Hotch and Rossi and his relationship with them. This was definitely not a situation he liked being in.


	16. explanations

o how is Reid going to get out of this situation well maybe he doesn't explain so if in mixed up with times also reid may be very OOC in this chapter I would also like to add that the last chapter was the end of the funeral like this

Reid gulped he didn't want to explain to his father about his team and the relationship between him Hotch and Rossi. He had made a huge mistake saying anything. The anger he had felt had been replace by embarrassment. Reid would have done anything to get out of the situation he was in. "It doesn't matter," Reid said avoiding eye contact with everyone. He looked down at the ground and hoped no one would ask any more questions.

"If I ask you a question you answer me?" William said glaring at Reid. He could never understand his son. He wondered what he meant by Rossi would have been a better father. William knew that he had left his son and Diana when his son was very young. He did it for the best but Spencer would never understand why he had done it.

"I think I can explain…" Rossi said after a moment of silence. He knew Reid didn't know about his son who died so could use him and lie to William. He got prepared to talk about James for the first time in years. He knew it might hurt a little but he needed to protect Hotch and Reid particularly now in front of Reid's dad.

"Fine!" William said turning to Rossi. Rossi took a deep breath as he prepared to talk to William.

"May I talk to Reid a moment in private?" Hotch asked. He was slightly surprised by Reid. He knew Reid was very close to breaking. Well anyone would be after finding out their boss was their half-brother and one of their closest friends was their boss's father then watching their mum killed by a physco when they thought she was in a safe place. But Hotch was concerned about Reid. He didn't want Reid to break in the middle of a case. He didn't want Reid to go back on drugs. He didn't want Reid to do anything stupid. But Reid had just said something so unexpected. 'What was Reid thinking?' Hotch thought to himself as he waited for Rossi or Reid to reply.

Both Rossi and Reid nodded slightly. Then Rossi said "We'll meet back at the car later."

Hotch and Reid nodded and walked away.

"Explain then," William said almost scowling. He wasn't happy that his son wasn't explaining. He knew something was up when Spencer's boss took Spencer away. He wondered what it was but first he wanted to know what his son meant.

"I told Reid once that when I was married, the first time, I had a son but he was stillborn. He always felt sorry for me." Rossi said with tears in his eyes. It still hurt to talk about James even though it happened years ago.

"I'm sorry," William said sincerely. He felt sorry for Rossi but was still annoyed with his son. Why hadn't Spencer told him? He supposed it was because they weren't very close and he thought it wasn't something that you would naturally say to someone. He was still very annoyed with Spencer though. 'Why couldn't he have just said that himself?' He wondered

**With Reid and Hotch**

They walked away from the cemetery and to the back of the ceremony building. Reid slapped his hands against the wall. It hurt but all the emotions in his head didn't care. He was too upset, too embarrassed, to care. "What was that all about?" Hotch asked as Reid stopped and faced him.

"I was telling him how I felt about him! But if you're talk about almost spilling … I don't know," Reid said as he slumped against the wall with his hands around his knees. He had his face in his hands and was crying.

"Just calm down, Reid. Everything will be fine…" Hotch said. He tried to sound reassuring but he was trying to reassure himself at the same time. He didn't know what Rossi was saying or whether William would find out. He just hoped Rossi would be good at getting rid of William's doubts, if he had any.

"Will it?" Reid said unsure. He lifted his head slightly and faced Hotch. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was cherry red. His hair was scruffy and all over the place. Reid felt his brain was useless and for the second time in his life, he felt embarrassed of himself. The only time he felt almost as embarrassed of himself was when he was on diladid. That was a low in his life which he felt would always be a mark on his soul. He knew if he wasn't strong he would automatically relapse. He didn't want to be there again. Today he was embarrassed of himself because he had let everyone close to him down. 'Just like when you were on diladid,' A nasty voice in his brain chanted. He shook his head as his brain chanted that thought. He couldn't let that get to him. 'I'm not like that anymore!' He thought. But he knew his brain was in a total mess so anything could happen!


	17. resolutions

I was going to be on hatias during the summer but I have now changed my mind this is the last chapter and a sequel is planed

"I'm sure it will be ok. Rossi will be able to talk down your dad…" Hotch said quietly. He wasn't sure but hoped Rossi would. He didn't want more people than know. He was reluctant for the rest of the team to find out but he trusted them to keep his, Rossi and Reid's secret.

"When can we leave?" Reid said looking down at the ground once again. He hated how he seemed at the moment. He thought he seemed weak but he couldn't help it. He just felt so low. His whole life had been turned upside down. He thought it probably couldn't get much worse. Well he thought of what could happen but he couldn't think anything was worse than his mum dying infront of him. He wanted to leave this place his mum called home as soon as he could. Maybe this feeling of unstableness would leave as soon as he got home to Quantico. He hoped this feeling would go away when he got home to Quantico.

"Whenever you like," Hotch said.

"Can we leave soon?" Reid asked. He couldn't wait to get home. Hotch nodded as JJ walked over to them. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, but the service has ended and Rossi has finished talking to your father, Reid." She said as she got closer. She saw Reid with his head down, looking to the floor. "Are you ok, Reid?" She asked. She was really worried about him. His mum had just died and had hidden the fact that he had a half-brother from him for all of his life. She really felt sorry for Reid and she knew what he could do to himself when he was upset. Well he was more than upset but she wouldn't tell anyone else about her worries unless it got to a point where Reid was actually hurting himself or other people. She hoped it wouldn't get that bad though. "Yeah, JJ. Could you get the team together and tell them to meet us on the plane please?" Reid said. He didn't look up but He didn't really want JJ to see him like this. JJ got the message and said "Sure, we'll talk on the plane. I'll make sure the rest of the team meet you two on the plane," JJ said as she turned away and walked back towards the team.

About an hour later.

The whole team were on the plane and on their way back to Quantico. Morgan was the first to speak. He asked "Are you okay, Reid?"

Reid looked over at everyone who had heard about him shouting at his father. He wasn't feeling ok at all but he didn't want to listen to the others say what he was feeling was ok. He didn't want to feel babied. He hated how the team treated him like a baby sometimes. He didn't want them to worry so he lied "I'm fine. I promise it won't happen again,"

Everyone nodded then Hotch asked Rossi "How did you get William not to ask more questions?" He really wanted to know if Rossi had told William anything. He wanted to know if Rossi was as trustworthy as he thought.

Rossi didn't want to tell them about James but know that he had to. He didn't want to lie but James was part of his past. A past hidden in lies and despair. A past he didn't want the others to know too much about. He said looking down slightly "I told him about my son,"

Everyone was confused. Everyone thought Rossi would keep the child he had with Diane a secret. Everyone thought he was trustworthy. This would have consequences for Hotch and Reid. Unwanted consequences for Hotch the most. Hotch was more confused than most of the team. He was probably as confused as Reid at the moment.

"He was still born," Rossi added. His eyes had uncried tears in them. This was a long time ago but it still hurt to talk about James. James was the child which never got to live. James was his child who never got to have a childhood. It was hard on him and his wife at the time. That was one of the reasons they divorced. He would never forget about James.

As they landed Reid was glad that no one was angry or thought that he was that different than before this whole saga. Well the team didn't seem like they were angry or felt as if Reid was much different. All the team had worries about Reid but seemed to bottle them for Reid. Reid was precious to them and they didn't want to lose any more of their Reid.

He was glad everything was fine. For now….

**Sorry short chapter there will be a poll for my next story on my page soon**


	18. Chapter 18

The sequel is now up please read it and review


End file.
